ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unison
Unison is the thirty-fifth episode of Zero Hero. Episode We see a lab. We zoom in and see a Galvan scientist working. (Galvan): Yes! I, the amazing Yokaru, have created a device that can merge multiple lifeforms into one body! But who should I test it on? Yokaru jumped out of his lab. He started walking around. He saw the gang's house. They were celebrating the New Year. (Zero): WOO 2013 BEACH! (Aparato): We should eat something! (Marsipal): For our first meal of 2013, I think we should eat-- (Zero): TACOS! (Marsipal): ...I was gonna say Takusano. (Zero): Dafuq is that? (Marsipal): An old Arachnichimp dish. It's delicious. (Aparato): It's not. Trust me. I've tried it. (Zero): So...tacos it is! Yokaru smirked. (Yokaru): Perfect specimens. Yokaru jumped into their window. (Yokaru): Hey Human, Mechamorph, and Arachnichimp! There's a Taco Truck outside! (Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal): REALLY? LESGO! The trio ran outside only to be tazed by Yokaru. They fell to the ground and were unconscious. Yokaru took them back to his lab. He put them into his Meging Machine. He pressed a button and flipped a switch. The Merging Machine started. It opened up and Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal came out...in one body. (All three): Huh? WHAT THE!? We're fused! Their bodies were fused, but they had all three heads in tact. (Zero): This is disturbing. (Aparato): What happened? (Marsipal): Where's the Taco Truck!? (Yokaru): He he he. My Merging Machine was a success! (Aparato): You did this? Unmerge us! (Yokaru): Unfortunately for you...I forgot to install a reverse function. Oh well, not my problem. See ya! Yokaru got in a ship and flew away. (Zero): Come back! (Marsipal): So....this is awkward. LATER... MONTAGE TIME! A guy is robbing a bank. Zeparapal punches him and knockes him out. Another guy is bombing a building. Zeparapal merges with the bomb and defuses it. Another guy and commitng sudoku. Zeparapal saved him and gives him a book called "Why You Shouldn't Commit Suicide". MONTAGE TIME OVER! (Aparato): It was funner fighting bad guys when we had seperate bodies. (Zero): Yeah. (Marsipal): Zero, maybe you could power us up to Ditto and try something? (Zero): Maybe. Zeparapal powered up to Ditto. They tried to duplicate, but it only created a clone of Zeparapal. (Aparato): Well that didn't work. They recombined. (Aparato): Maybe you could go Goop and try to split us up? Zeparapal powered up to Goop and tried to split, but it still failed. (Marsipal): So what do (Zero): Maybe we can find that Galvan and force him to unmerge us. LATER... (Yokaru): I love my life. Zeparapal broke in. (Zero): UNMERGE US! (Yokaru): I already told you I can't! (Aparato): DO IT. Zeparapal morphed his hand into a blade. (Yokaru): *Gulp* Right away. LATER... (Yokaru): There. An unmerging device. They went it. Yokaru activated it. They came out seperated. (Zero): WOO! (Marsipal): It worked! They all started walking away...but Zero's head was on Marsipal's body, Aparato's head was on Zero's body, and Marsipal's head was on Aparato's body. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Ditto *Goop Villains *Yokaru *Robber *Bomber Trivia *This is the first Zero Hero episode of 2013, in fact, it's the first episode of anything written by Solo in 2013. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero